emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7376 (21st December 2015)
Plot Laurel struggles to take in Ashley's news and questions if he has seen a doctor or has self diagnosed using the internet. Laurel begs Ashley to see another doctor as he is too young to suffer dementia. He shows Laurel his notebook he uses to remember everything. Adam meets Aaron in the pub. Aaron explains he caught Robert looking at the books and fears he may pull his money out the scrapyard to fund his takeover of the pub. Adam is adamant Aaron cannot take money out of the business to buy the pub himself. Cain witnesses them whispering and demands to know what is going on. Ashley explains the epilepsy is unrelated to his dementia but they are interrupted by Jimmy and Nicola. David shows Leyla the advert he created to find Val's ring, complete with a £500 reward. At the factory, Kerry asks for compensation for her diabetes as the free sweets have made her condition worse. Rishi offers her a months wages on top of her sick pay. Ashley shows Laurel that anything outside of his usual routine needs to be written down in his book, and the mini-stokes will keep happening, as there isn't a cure. Laurel questions Ashley if his condition is the reason he split from Harriet. Diane meets Gordon in a coffee shop. She admits she hasn't told Aaron about him, as they've fallen out over her selling the pub. Diane explains her step-son Robert has put himself forward as a potential buyer, and he and Aaron used to be together. Gordon is shocked to learn his son is gay. Doug is adamant Diane won't accept any offers until Chas returns home. Laurel is sure Ashley must feel something for Harriet, but Ashley insists if he did he would have told her. Ashley is adamant the children will be provided for when he is gone, and he calling Laurel his wife was slip of the tongue as he felt protective. She insists she doesn't feel any different now she know his diagnosis but Ashley insists that although he loves her, he cannot be with her. Aaron suggests they all chip in so Robert doesn't buy the pub. Aaron asks Cain to help find the money as he can always get cash when he needs it, but Cain clarifies he cannot get his hands on that sort of money. Diane reveals to Gordon about Jackson. He insists he should have been there, even if it were just to listen. Gordon suggests he help Aaron get the money together for a deposit on the pub and wonders how Aaron would react. Laurel confides in Doug about Ashley's illness. Leyla confronts Megan about her lying about the miscarriage. Megan insists she had no choice after everything that happened with Rachel, as she had to look out for her baby and appologises. Laurel reveals to Doug that Ashley will always love her, but he cannot be with her. Doug feels it is for the best as the illness has changed everything. David rushes to the café and shows Leyla someone has come forward about the ring as Gabby and Lachlan watch on. In the church Ashley prays for help and guidance. As he leaves he sees Laurel and insists he needs her as he cannot face the time he has left without her. They confess their love and share a kiss. Cast Regular cast *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson Guest cast *Gordon Livesy - Gary Mavers Locations *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Farrers Barn - Exterior *Church Lane *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor and office *House of Koko *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *Café Main Street - Interior *St. Mary's Church - Interior Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2015 episodes